


With you

by silkbuggy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Some Plot, Travel, the authors not sure about this either, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkbuggy/pseuds/silkbuggy
Summary: When they part, time feels still. Yamaguchi knows that when they start walking again it’ll crush them with its unstoppable weight, pulling them along for its slide, like sand on the beach waves.He figures if he’s holding Tsukishima’s hand through it, there’s no way it can be bad.Or: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi travel to Tokyo for Hinata's game. Some plot if you squint, but it's mostly just an excuse to write domestic tsukkiyama yet again.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	With you

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #tskymweek2020 day 3 - post-canon

“I’m home,” Tsukishima announces, closing the door after him. The apartment is smelling like baked goods and sugar, making his mouth water. He had a hellish day at work and cake might just make it all better. 

Yamaguchi pops his head from where he was looking into the fridge. “Welcome!” He brings out a mango, “How was your day?” 

Tsukishima settles the shopping bags down onto the floor and slips on his house slippers, all the while trying to look over the breakfast bar to see what Yamaguchi is doing. “Terrible.” He wraps Yamaguchi in a back hug, kissing at the top of his head. “One of the children from the morning excursion threw up all over the exhibit folders, and it was all they could think about the whole three hours.”

Yamaguchi chuckles, turning to kiss Tsukishima’s pout. “That’s really gross.” 

“Yeah,” Tsukishima starts putting away the groceries, Yamaguchi helping him with half of the bags, “but, as if that wasn’t enough, my boss decided today was the day to pick on every single thing we do.”

“Did she say something to you?” Yamaguchi sets aside the bottles of shampoo and conditioner to take the bathroom. 

“She told me I have to smile more.” Tsukishima grunts, putting away the last vegetable and folding the plastic bag, “A kid always threw up on me and I’m supposed to smile.”

“I thought they threw up on the folders.” Yamaguchi checks the timer. His tart should be ready soon. He takes the shampoo to the bathroom. 

“Artistic liberty, Dashi.” Tsukishima smiles, waving Yamaguchi off. He crouches in front of the oven. “What are you making?”

“Fruit tart for your mother,” They’re going to visit her tomorrow, and she always loved Yamaguchi’s tarts. He is standing next to Tsukishima, eyeing him with a slanted gaze. “No eating before tomorrow.” 

Tsukishima makes a choking noise that surprises even himself. “That’s torture.” 

“We have chocolate if you want candy,” Yamaguchi shrugs, slipping past him to put on the oven mittens. 

Tsukishima would act more hurt, but chocolate is always a nice compromise. 

-

“I talked to my manager,” Yamaguchi says while they’re eating dinner - “dinner” is an exaggeration. All they did was make instant ramen. 

“What did he say?” Tsukishima moves his food around, picking at the stray veggies. 

“She told me I can have next week off,” Yamaguchi beams, “Like, the whole five days. Gotta work on the weekend, though.” 

“Then, do you want to go?” Tsukishima resumes eating, looking at Yamaguchi. 

Hinata invited them to the V-League semi-final against one of the Tokyo potencies, got them tickets and everything. It’ll happen in Tokyo, which means that if they go, both need to take a few days off. Tsukishima has accumulated enough days off during the year to go, but Yamaguchi hasn’t. His boss had been nice enough to let him off as long as he works two entire weeks during the busiest time of the year - summer vacation. 

“We would have to get a hotel.” He says, putting aside his half-eaten ramen. He’s not really hungry. Tsukishima says Yamaguchi could never be a chef because he eats while he cooks. Maybe he’s right. 

“Yeah, but we have some money saved,” Tsukishima finishes his ramen and picks up Yamaguchi’s forgotten one, “and it would be fun. We haven’t traveled in a while.” 

The last time they traveled anywhere was two years before, when they went to Korea for a week. Yamaguchi still dreams of the winter decorations covering the streets and the snowball fight he and Tsukishima had. 

“Yeah, we should go,” Yamaguchi stands up to bring them a couple of sodas, “and we get to see our friends.” 

A weird part of being an adult, one of the ones no one really tells you about, is that you don’t really see your friends. You talk on the phone, message back and forth, but actually getting together takes a ridiculous amount of planning. Yamaguchi is lucky enough to be dating his best friend, but he misses their other friends, too. Everyone had scattered after high school and while they kept in touch throughout the years, it’s rare that they actually visit one another. 

“We should go,” he repeats it, sitting back down after giving Tsukishima his soda. 

Tsukishima takes a sip, scooting closer to Yamaguchi. He wraps his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist and takes a deep breath that fans over his neck. “Then let’s.”

-

“I really love your eyes,” Yamaguchi boops at Tsukishima’s nose. They’re laying together in Tsukishima’s old bed at his mom’s house. She had somehow convinced them to just sleepover instead of driving back late at night, which is a bad decision because now they’ll have to wake up earlier in order to get to work on time. 

Still, Tsukishima enjoys this. He pulls Yamaguchi closer. The bed was too small for the two of them in high school and it’s even more now. They’re crammed together in a mess of limbs, sweating under the blankets but too comfortable to do anything about it. 

“You have long lashes.” It’s the same thing Yamaguchi told him the first time they laid together like this. He was drawing patterns on Tsukishima’s naked chest, cheeks flushed and eyes big. “I like them.”

Tsukishima had laughed, shaking the both of them. Yamaguchi’s sweaty skin against his should've grossed him out, but it only made him feel warm inside in a way he can only muster when it comes to Yamaguchi. “Thanks, i guess.” It’s what he said then. He chuckles at the dark and repeats it now.

“I don't have long lashes.” Yamaguchi’s voice is shy, bordering on insecurity, heavily loaded. Tsukishima knows it’s a habit. A way to put himself down and say  _ you’re prettier than me _ or  _ I don't deserve you _ . 

He traces Yamaguchi's freckles with his fingertip. “You’re beautiful.” He doesn't stop the smile that forms on his lips, can’t do anything about the blush spreading all throughout his face. “Unfairly so. If you had long lashes I’d be dead in an instant.” 

Yamaguchi laughs. His foot slips in between Tsukishima’s knees. “Why do you always say that?” 

“Say what?” Tsukishima slides his hand down Yamaguchi’s shoulder to his waist and back, applying the smallest amount of pressure to his palm.

“That I’d kill you with how pretty I am,” Yamaguchi’s words vibrate on Tsukishima’s skin from where he’s pressing, cheek mushed on Tsukishima’s chest.

“Because it’s true,” Tsukishima does his best to shrug, “Do you have any idea what you do to me? My heart can’t take it.” 

Yamaguchi sticks out his tongue. The lamppost outside of his house always bothered Tsukishima when he was younger, but he’s thankful for its source of light now.

“Like how am I ever getting over you if you break up with me? Impossible. I’ll forever be the ghost of a man who got too close to the stars.” With the tip of his finger, he links imaginary lines on Yamaguchi’s freckles. His very own constellation.

Yamaguchi chokes on his words, shimming upwards to hide his face on the crook of Tsukishima’s neck. His voice comes out muffled. “You’re too good with words,” His lips brush over Tsukishima’s neck, sending shivers down his arms, “I guess I just have to never break up with you.” 

Tsukishima has no problem with that. 

-

The cheapest train ride to Tokyo, as it turns out, is at ass o’clock in the morning. Yamaguchi pulls his carry-on alongside him as they step out into the streets, the sun not even out yet. 

Tsukishima rubs at his eyes, making his glasses slide upwards on his face. “This better be one good game.” 

Yamaguchi can only grunt in agreement, not sure if he has the ability to speak so early. Tsukishima doesn’t make him. 

They decided to walk to the train station, which, in retrospect, despite saving some money, is a fucking stupid idea, because they had to wake up even earlier than they would’ve if they just got an uber. 

“We need a car,” Yamaguchi manages to mumble out. He is walking so close to Tsukishima that he’s almost certain he’s the one carrying both of their weights. 

“Not if we wanna move out,” Tsukishima argues softly. They have plans to move out by the end of the year, finally getting a place that’s closer to their jobs, and hopefully a little bigger. 

Yamaguchi fake cries. “I don’t wanna be an adult anymore. Let’s go back to Karasuno.”

“This is the same hour we woke up for training camps,” Tsukishima scoffs. His arm is linked to Yamaguchi’s. It’s uncertain who’s dragging who along.

“Holy fuck we were masochists,” Yamaguchi tries to blink the sleep out of his eyes for the thirtieth time in under a minute. 

“Youth does things to you,” Tsukishima chuckles. He’s sounding slightly more awake, but Yamaguchi knows he’ll fall back asleep as soon as the ride takes off. 

“All my youth did was make me gay,” Yamaguchi shrugs. “And that might be your fault, the jury’s still out about it.” 

“You were the one with volleyball players and rock n’ rollers plastered all over you walls,” one of the wheels on Tsukishima’s carry-on gets stuck on a pebble. He lifts it and taps it down on the floor. 

“I had an eye for artistic geniuses,” Yamaguchi argues. A low branch on a tree hits his cheek and he doesn’t have the energy to get mad about it. 

“You had an eye for muscly arms.” Tsukishima snickers. It’s true. All of Yamaguchi’s posters had the usual feature of fully or at least partially naked biceps. 

He squeezes at Tsukishima’s arms. “Still do.” 

-

The train ride station is rather empty. Yamaguchi drops on one of the benches to wait for their boarding time as soon as they arrive. They are a little early still and the train hasn’t arrived.

Tsukishima sits down next to him and Yamaguchi uses his shoulder as a pillow, burying his face on it to hide his eyes from the fluorescent artificial light illuminating the place. 

“Don’t sleep yet, I’m not gonna carry you,” Tsukishima says, but wraps an arm around Yamaguchi anyway, bringing him even closer. 

Yamaguchi fakes a gasp, “I thought you loved me.” 

Tsukishima chuckles. There’s a kid running around the station with a superhero toy, making way too much noise for such an hour. “I love you, I just don’t love carrying you.” 

Yamaguchi slides back to lean a little closer to Tsukishima’s face. “Oh, is that so?” His smile is hidden behind the face mask he’s wearing. “I’ll remember that for the next time you pick me up when we’re making out.” 

Tsukishima smiles. His face is dusted pink. “There are exceptions to every rule.” He fumbles with their tickets, pocketing them, “And I distinctly remember you saying you liked it.” 

“You can’t hold my drunk words against me,” Yamaguchi grunts. The lights are hurting his eyes once more. “That’s basically blackmailing.” 

Tsukishima’s words are cut off by the train finally arriving at the station. Yamaguchi is up in a second, carry-on in hand, ready to sleep the two hours until Tokyo. 

-

Waking Yamaguchi up is always a difficult - and sometimes, dangerous - task. At home, Tsukishima will often end up being hit by a pillow or jabbed by a hand trying to wave him off and keep sleeping at the same time. Once, Yamaguchi had accidentally kicked him on the ribs. 

Yamaguchi fell asleep fast. As soon as their luggage was put aside, he was already on the seat, face resting on the window. During the ride, he had moved and ended up half hugging half on top of Tsukishima. Something that, to Tsukishima, is normal enough to not bother him in the slightest - Yamaguchi has always been clingy in his sleep. Even if he falls asleep laying down on his stomach, he wakes up hugging something - either Tsukishima or a pillow, sometimes both. 

One of the other passengers of the train had gone by them and smiled sympathetically at Tsukishima, probably thinking he was uncomfortable. It made him chuckle. He almost told her he’s used to the human version of a Koala drooling on his shoulder, but he let her be. 

Yamaguchi blinks, grunting. They haven’t arrived yet, but they’re close. Tsukishima had decided to wake him up a little earlier to account for the fact he’ll most definitely stall. 

“Tokyo?” Yamaguchi asks, never a morning person. His voice is gruff and there’s an angry red line on his cheek that matches the seam of Tsukishima’s cardigan perfectly. 

“Not yet,” Tsukishima answers. His voice is dragging as well. He had fallen asleep too, but since he’s a light sleeper, he woke up with ease. 

“Then why am I up?” Yamaguchi starts to move around again, pulling on Tsukishima’s arm to angle it into the perfect pillow. 

Tsukishima chuckles, pushing him off softly. “We can nap at the hotel.” 

Yamaguchi pouts, but rubs a hand on his cheeks and eyes, yawning away the remaining grasps of sleep. He runs a hand through his hair, that’s disheveled and sticking up. It makes Tsukishima smile, that familiar warmth growing stronger inside of his chest. 

Yamaguchi checks his phone, opening the messaging app. “Yachi told us to sleep at hers tonight, Hinata will be there too.” His eyelids are low and the brightness of his screen is turned all the way down. Tsukishima has no idea how he’s even managing to read.

“Sounds good,” Tsukishima checks his own phone. Hinata had sent him information on the game and their seats. 

“Do you think they’ll have a bathtub in the hotel?” Yamaguchi puts his phone away. 

“Maybe.” Tsukishima sends a quick reply to Hinata, “Why?” 

“Just… thinking,” Yamaguchi says. 

Tsukishima smirks. “That’s never good.” 

“If I weren’t so sleep deprived right now I would push you,” Yamaguchi announces, an exaggerated scowl on his features, “Fuck you.”

“In the bathtub?” Tsukishima asks, coming close to Yamaguchi, “You can if you want.” 

Yamaguchi’s face reddens. 

-

The hotel doesn’t have a bathtub. 

Yamaguchi laments to everything that’s sacred and blames the universe. Tsukishima can only laugh at the way he flops on the bed, looking absolutely devastated. 

He says something, but it’s muffled by the pillow. 

Tsukishima falls down next to him. Their luggage is still at the door and they haven’t even taken off their shoes. “What was that?”

“There go my vacation plans,” Yamaguchi repeats, turning his head to look at Tsukishima. 

“You wanted to fuck on the bathtub every single day?” Tsukishima runs a hand through Yamaguchi’s hair, stopping at his nape. 

Yamaguchi smirks, body shaking slightly with silent laughter. “I’m a man of determination.” 

“You’re a man the hotel staff would hate,” Tsukishima’s fingers massage Yamaguchi’s nape, sliding down to his spine. 

“Not anymore. Now I’m a man with no dreams,” Yamaguchi sits up and kicks off his shoes just to fall back down and wrap a leg around Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima laughs. They fall asleep like that, Tsukishima with his glasses and shoes still on.

-

“Kageyama is coming tomorrow,” Yachi tells them, closing the door once they’re in. 

Hinata is already there, sprawled on the couch like it’s his home, a blanket bunched up around his legs. He smiles. “Took you long enough.” 

“We got lost,” Yamaguchi falls on the couch next to him, having already stepped off of his shoes, “We don’t live here, you know.” 

Tsukishima joins them on the couch. Yachi falls on a cushion on the floor in front of them, legs crossed. “It’s okay, Hinata just got here too.” 

Hinata nods. Somehow he was already eating a cereal bar hanging from his mouth. He mumbles something but it comes out unintelligible. 

Yamaguchi slumps on the cushions, looking around. “Your apartment is so cool,” he smiles. Yachi had moved recently and they hadn’t been here yet. “I forget you make so much money.” He’s already hugging a pillow, a teasing smile on his lips.

Yachi’s cheeks redden. “That’s not true,” she rubs at the back of her neck, “Hinata makes more money than all of us combined.” 

“And yet,” Tsukishima pushes Hinata’s foot away from his lap, “he acts like a university student who lives off ramen.” 

Hinata pokes him with his foot. “I don’t live in Tokyo either, you know. I’m just visiting.” He takes a bite out of the cereal bar, “Of course I’m gonna crash on a friend’s couch. It’s only logical.” 

“Are you excited about the game?” Yamaguchi asks before Hinata and Tsukishima can escalate into a bickering mess. 

Hinata slumps visibly, chewing the last of his cereal bar. “Excited for the game, nervous for other stuff.” 

“What happened?” Yachi scoots forward until she’s sitting by Hinata’s head, looking worried. 

“Things happened,” Hinata sits up, hugging his knees, “Kageyama kissed me.” 

“What?” Yamaguchi, who was almost laying down too, sits up, “When?” 

“When we saw each other in Fukuoka at the last game.” Hinata pouts. He bunches up the wrapper for the cereal ball on his hand, then flattens it back. 

“How?” Yachi asks. Her hand rests on Hinata’s calf. 

“I don’t know, he just did. We were being stupid and flirting like we always do, and he just… kissed me,” Hinata sighs, bunching up the wrapper again, “and then he bolted. I haven’t seen him since.”

Yamaguchi smiles, but it’s a little contained. “He’s not the best with words. Maybe he’s nervous, too?”

Hinata huffs, sounding more stressed than Tsukishima has seen him in a while. “Maybe. I don’t know how to deal with him. He’s so… closed off.” He turns to Yamaguchi, eyes pleading, “How did you do?”

Tsukishima scoffs. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Yamaguchi chuckles, “Kei asked me out first.” 

“No way.” Hinata deadpans, mouth hanging open. 

Yamaguchi laughs. “Yeah, he did. Kissed me first too.” 

“Well, Kageyama has that part down.” Hinata sulks. 

“If you don’t want to end up in an endless cycle of miscommunication, you have to talk to him first,” Tsukishima says. Hinata eyes him, seeming surprised he’s even pinching in. “The King is bad at feelings. This isn’t news.”

“Yeah,” Hinata traces a finger over the blanket, “Thanks, Tsukishima.” 

“We can help, if you want,” Yachi smiles, “But Tsukishima is right, you know.” At some point during the years they’ve known each other, she had dropped the -san after his name. Tsukishima didn’t mind. He never had many friends before besides Yamaguchi, so even if he doesn’t say, he cherishes the small things.

Like the way Yachi always sends him history related memes, and how Hinata makes a point of giving him dinosaur-themed stuff for his birthday. Even Kageyama has his own things, though he’s way more standoffish.

Hinata smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Nah,” he slaps at his cheeks, groaning. “I don’t wanna think about it right now. Let’s do something else.”

Yamaguchi sits up again. “Yachi, what kind of alcohol do you have?”

\- 

“In the museum, after hours,” Yamaguchi puts a finger up, “In the back alley of a bar during new years,” a second finger joins the first, “and... in the sea,” a final finger is stretched. He smiles, triumphant. 

“And….” Yachi eggs him on, switching her grape flavored vodka from one hand to the other, “with who?”

Yamaguchi looks actually offended at that. “With, Kei, obviously.” 

She shrugs, “I don’t know. Maybe you got around.”

Yamaguchi laughs openly, spilling a little bit of his drink on his crossed legs, “Nah. All I need is Kei-” 

“Gross,” Hinata grumbles. 

“-besides, I’m not Hinata.” Yamaguchi shows his tongue, making a peace sign. 

Tsukishima snickers, joined by Yachi, while Hinata pouts. 

He mumbles what sounds a lot like a curse word in another language, then gruffs. “Yeah yeah,” he scowls exaggeratedly, but a smile betrays him, “Yachi, your turn. Top three wildest places you had sex in?” 

“Hm…” she sips at her vodka again, “elevator, rooftop, restaurant bathroom.” Her three fingers are up in a flash. “All with my ex-girlfriend.” 

“Elevator,” Yamaguchi downs the rest of his drink, turning towards Tsukishima, “elevator, Kei.” 

Tsukishima feels his neck flush. Drunk Yamaguchi is never good for his nerves. Too sexual. Too touchy. And Tsukishima is nothing if not too weak for him. 

He smirks, ignoring Yachi’s very off-key redemption of the trumpet in careless whisper. “Wanna write it down?”

“Please tell me you don’t actually do that,” Hinata frowns. He’s refilling the drinks, topping off Tsukishima’s gin and his own. 

Yamaguchi doesn’t pay attention to him, tapping the tips of his fingers on the heated floor planks. They creep towards Tsukishima, bouncing on the muscle of his thigh. “Nah, I’ll remember it.” 

Tsukishima doubts he will. 

“Okay, Hinata, quick, before they start fucking,” Yachi spikes up, uncapping a new bottle despite not being done with her other one. 

Yamaguchi doesn’t even try to protest their apparent foreplay, so Tsukishima stays quiet too. 

Yachi points to Hinata. “It’s your turn.”

Hinata thinks for a moment, falling silent. His hands are moving, swooshing the gin in his glass. He’s always been unable to keep completely still. 

“With Atsumu-san in his hotel room,” he puts up the first finger. 

“What’s wild about that?” Yamaguchi asks, refilling his drink as well. 

Hinata smiles. Positively wicked. “He was sharing it with Bokuto-san.” 

Yachi makes an inhuman noise. Tsukishima is impressed. 

“With Atsumu-san  _ and _ Sakusa-san,” Hinata puts the second finger up, “Another hotel, in the pool.” 

“That’s disgusting,” Tsukishima takes a drink. 

Hinata pays him no attention, lifting the third finger with a smile that tells Tsukishima he isn’t - and probably has never been - up to any good. “On the beach in Rio,” he pauses for dramatic effect, “with Oikawa-san.” 

All hell breaks loose. 

Yamaguchi and Yachi are all but screaming, moving from their spot to crowd over Hinata like overexcited puppies. Tsukishima isn’t that far behind them, only a little more reserved. 

“You slept with Oikawa-san?” Yamaguchi asks, shaking Hinata’s arm. 

Hinata cackles, “I told you guys we met up in Rio!” 

Yachi fumbles, gripping her bottle so tight Tsukishima is scared it might actually break. “Well yeah,” she sputters out, “But you never told us you sucked his dick.” 

Hinata’s oral fixation is no news to their little group. He lifts his glass, saluting heaven knows what depraved deity, “Well I did.” 

“Unbelievable,” Yamaguchi whispers, sounding almost dazed. “Can you believe this?” He turns to Tsukishima, eyes wide.

Tsukishima laughs. “For some reason, yeah.” 

Hinata’s eyes fall on him. “Your turn, Tsukishima. Try and top that.” 

Tsukishima chuckles. He was hoping they’d forget about him in their rush to scream about Hinata’s endeavors. “Same places,” he gestures to Yamaguchi, “and Tadashi.” 

Hinata boos him. So loud Tsukishima is worried about Yachi’s neighbors. “C’mon, you gotta give us more than that. Yama did it for you!” 

Tsukishima runs a hand over his face, dragging his glasses down to the tip of his nose. “Fine,” he picks up his drink, “Same places, but also, the ferris wheel at the summer festival.” 

He drinks the rest of his gin, avoiding having to look at them as all hell breaks loose again. 

“That’s nasty even for you,” Yachi side-eyes Yamaguchi, tilting the bottle to her lips. 

Yamaguchi’s ears flush. “I’m not nasty,” he clears his throat, “It got stuck. We had time.” 

“Oh yeah, that always gets stuck,” Hinata ponders. 

Yamaguchi continues, apparently not done. “And it was a handjob, so it doesn’t really count. Kei came in like-” 

Tsukishima splutters. 

-

Yamaguchi wants to buy the entire store. Tsukishima is walking behind him in a daze, carrying a little shopping cart. Yachi is chattering excitedly with him, and all Tsukishima really wants to do is lay down. 

Somehow, Yamaguchi is not hungover, which is good. He is always miserable when he’s hungover. 

They’re walking through a store in Harajuku, and Yamaguchi has picked up at least thirty figurines of his favorite characters by now. Tsukishima doesn’t mind carrying them while Yamaguchi freaks out, but he knows there’s no way he’ll actually buy all of them if any. 

It’s a thing he always does. Pick out his favorites and then select whatever it is he’s actually going to buy. He’s got a growing collection of figurines on their living room bookcase, that doesn’t really match Tsukishima’s dinosaur figurines but they make it work. Yamaguchi claims it looks cute altogether, even if it clashes. 

Yachi had taken the day off to show them around. They haven’t been to Tokyo in a while and Yamaguchi wants to see and do everything he can. Tsukishima tags along. All he really wants to do is go to the National Science Museum, and apparently, Yamaguchi had already scheduled that for the afternoon. 

“I don’t know what to get,” Yamaguchi frowns, looking through the figurines. 

“This one is cute,” Yachi picks up a little pink-haired character. 

Yamaguchi is holding a blond one with glasses. “Yeah, but,” he shows it to her. 

She giggles. “You really have a type.” 

Yamaguchi ends up buying the blond one, and Yachi teases him about it all throughout lunch. 

-

Their seats are good. Yachi had somehow gotten a hand on Black Jackal shirts, and Yamaguchi convinced Tsukishima to wear one so they’re all matching. 

Kageyama arrived in the afternoon. He’s wearing Hinata’s shirt. When Yamaguchi points it out, all he does is blush and avoid the subject. 

Hinata, as always, is bouncing from one end of the court to the other, cheering alongside Bokuto and Atsumu. They make little claw motions with every point. Yamaguchi does them too, and each time Tsukishima says it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. Kageyama changed seats with Yachi mid-match because of it, mumbling something about lovesick couples.

As if Tsukishima wasn’t doing it on purpose. 

-

“My boyfriend is so pretty,” Tsukishima draws out the words as Yamaguchi and him stumble out of the bar. “Have you seen him? He is so pretty.”

Yamaguchi chuckles, “Yeah, I’ve seen him.” 

Tsukishima pouts, dazed eyes tracing Yamaguchi’s face. “You’re pretty too,” he sighs, “But I have a boyfriend.” 

Yamaguchi laughs loudly. They went out for a drink with Kageyama and Hinata after the game - one of the many steps to Hinata’s plan of accessing the situation between them disguised as a celebration for winning the semi-final - and somehow, Tsukishima and Kageyama had gotten in a competition over who drank the most. 

Neither won and now Yamaguchi has to carry to the hotel a very drunk and overly affectionate Tsukishima who doesn’t even know they’re dating, apparently. He sends Yachi a selfie, making sure to look utterly distressed. She had work in the morning and left before Kageyama and Tsukishima had started to drink. 

“Kei, wait here, I gotta pay the check.” 

Tsukishima gasps, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “Only my boyfriend calls me that!” He pushes his glasses up on instinct, but he’s wearing contacts, so all he does is bump his nose and look lost, “and my brother and my mom, but that doesn’t count.” 

Yamaguchi laughs. “I am your boyfriend.” 

Tskukishima stops, getting really close to Yamaguchi’s face. Some of the other patrons in the bar eye them weirdly. Normally, Yamaguchi would be pissed at people who look at them like being gay is a crime, but this time Yamaguchi thinks they’re being looked at because his 1,95m boyfriend is going crossed eye trying to look at his nose while pouting like he’s five.

“Holy fuck,” Tsukishima says after a long moment of doing nothing more than darting his eyes across Yamaguchi’s face. “Tadashi!” 

Behind them, Hinata laughs. Kageyama has an arm linked to his, a dazed look on his face. “I paid for all of us, you don’t have to worry.” 

Yamaguchi’s eyes go wide. Tsukishima sits down on one of the benches of the bar and almost falls. “No way, Hinata, I can pay you-”

Hinata waves him off, “We haven’t seen each other in ages and you’re preoccupied with Mr. overzealous there.” He smiles, “Don’t worry about it.” 

“I’ll pay next time,” Yamaguchi pulls Tsukishima by the hand while they walk together out of the bar. 

Hinata lights up, “Oh yeah! Let’s do this again, please, you guys should come to Osaka.” 

“I’d like that, I’ve never been.” Yamaguchi opens his uber app, typing in the name of their hotel. Tsukishima drapes himself over him, weighing him down while chanting a slurred version of the word  _ Tadashi _ that almost sounds like the song he’s been obsessed with the entire week.

Hinata’s uber arrives first and Yamaguchi is left waiting in front of the bar with Tsukishima. He takes drunk videos of him explaining dumb questions to him and sends it in their chat. 

They make it to the hotel in one piece. Tsukishima falls face first on the mattress and makes grabby hands at him. Yamaguchi laughs but joins him with no time to spare.

-

“Would you take my name or would I take yours?” Yamaguchi asks on the third day of their vacation. They spent the day in bed, lazing around the hotel because Tsukishima was too hungover to do any sightseeing. Yamaguchi hasn’t even gotten out his pajamas - that consists of one of Tsukishima’s Sendai Frogs shirt he stole and boxers briefs. 

Tsukishima snickers. “Oh, are we getting married now?” He slides on the bed, climbing on top of Yamaguchi and pulling him closer. 

Yamaguchi feels his face heat up. “No, I… just wondering, I guess.”

Tsukishima crosses his arms over Yamaguchi’s chest, his cooler skin shocking Yamaguchi’s warmer one. “I want to do that, someday.” 

His eyes meet Yamaguchi, shy, and tentative. Yamaguchi smiles. “We will.” 

Tsukishima nods, his chin moving over Yamaguchi’s arm. “Yeah.”

“I want it too,” Yamaguchi’s hand creeps over Tsukishima’s side, coming to rest on his back. 

Tsukishima smiles. He undoes his arms, setting them on either side of Yamaguchi’s head, weighing down the mattress. “Let’s face it, Yamaguchi Kei sounds much better than Tsukishima Tadashi.” 

Yamaguchi beams. His response dies on Tsukishima’s lips, no more than a yelp. When they break apart, Tsukishima falls on top of him again. Yamaguchi traces his hand over Tsukishima’s spine, following the bump of each vertebra.

Tsukishima’s voice is soft in its wake. “And if we have kids, their friends are gonna call them Yamaguchi too.” 

Yamaguchi’s hand stills. They never talked about this. About marriage, yes, but never anything past it. Never that far into the future. His chest feels warm and gooey, like his heart could undo itself from the inside, spilling out of his skin in Tsukishima’s hands. 

“If we have kids, I hope they have your eyes.” He says, hands back to massaging Tsukishima’s muscles. 

Tsukishima chuckles. “That’s biologically impossible,” he adjusts his glass in what Yamaguchi knows is his best mimic of the intellectual dork character from Yamaguchi’s favorite manga, “but I hope they have your freckles.” 

“That would be a powerhouse combo for bullying,” Yamaguchi comments in a chuckle, “Glasses and freckles.”

Tsukishima chuckles lightly. “With our combined heights, they’d be tall so it evens out. Also, that sounds like a powerhouse for cuteness.”

“Doesn’t your brother kind of have freckles?” Yamaguchi asks. His free hand is playing with the pendant Tsukishima always wears - a gift from Yamaguchi on their first official valentine’s day together. “Oh my god, our kid would look like Akiteru.” 

“I’ve never been so happy science hasn’t gone far in a field before.” Tsukishima snickers. “He would never let us live that down.” 

Yamaguchi laughs. He holds Tsukishima tighter. 

“Would we even be good parents? Tsukishima asks after a silent moment. 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi says. He lets go of the pendant, watching it fall back against the hollow of Tsukishima’s neck. “I don’t know either.” 

Tsukishima snuggles under his chin, nose to Yamaguchi’s neck. Yamaguchi runs a hand through his fingers. 

“It’s okay,” Tsukishima says. His voice comes through a little muffled. “We would figure it out.”

“Maybe we should get a cat first and see how that goes,” Yamaguchi says. Sleep is grabbing at the corners of his mind despite it being 9 pm on a motionless day.

Tsukishima smiles against his skin. “I’d like that.” 

  
  


-

“We should do this more often,” Tsukishima says. They’re perched over the wooden rail of a shrine that overlooks Tokyo. 

“Do what?” Yamaguchi asks. The sun is setting in a distance, bathing the entire place in soft orange lighting that dances off Tsukishima’s skin. 

Tsukishima moves closer until they’re almost hugging. There aren't a lot of people around but Yamaguchi looks just the same. No one is watching them. 

“Travelling.” Tsukishima smiles. 

“We should,” Yamaguchi agrees. He stretches his hand towards a stray firefly that’s swinging on the air but it flies away. 

“I like seeing you like this.” Tsukishima is looking at him with a soft smile. “You look free and happy.”

Yamaguchi feels his cheek heat up. “I am free and happy.” 

“I love you, Tadashi.” Tsukishima touches their foreheads together. 

Yamaguchi feels his heart doing that thing where it feels like it’ll beat out of his skin. “I love you too, Kei.” 

If he could, Yamaguchi would want to live in this moment forever. The sun says it’s goodbyes as they kiss, bathed in the glow of the fireflies, and the traditional lanterns of the shrine. Under them, Tokyo is as alive and booming as ever. Behind them, people talk about meaningless things. Yamaguchi can still feel the faint taste of the strawberries from the desert on Tsukishima’s tongue. The warmth of Tsukishima’s hand on the small of his back is comforting and firm, caging him in from the dew of the twilight. 

When they part, time feels still. Yamaguchi knows that when they start walking again it’ll crush them with its unstoppable weight, pulling them along for its slide, like sand on the beach waves. 

He figures if he’s holding Tsukishima’s hand through it, there’s no way it can be bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much.


End file.
